Thank's Luffy
by Namikaze Yuto
Summary: Luffy sedang sakit dan sendirian di rumahnya, Makino jadi bingung apalagi dia harus jagain ayahnya juga, siapa yang nantinya bakal jaga Luffy, Akhirnya Nami menawarkan diri jagain Luffy gimana ceritanya, Bad sumary


** Disclaimare: Luffy punya saya titik gak pake koma, #dijitak oda sensei. T.T baiklah saya akui luffy dan teman-temannya punya Oda sensei #oda senyum-senyum gaje**

**Warning: Abal, OOC, Alur gak jelas, seperti biasa typo bertebaran diman-mana, dan masih banyak lagi yang Noah gak tau**

**Pairing: Akan selalu LuNa ^^**

*******************************Kita Mulai saja**********************************

"Teng teng teng teng," terdengar suara bunyi bel dari sebuah sekolah bernama SMU Fujisaki. Hal ini pertanda bahwa sudah waktunya pulang sekolah. Murid-murid di sekolah itu pun berlarian keluar dari kandangnya eh salah maksudku keluar dari kelasnya, untuk pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Tak terkecuali seorang gadis berambut orange pendek sebahu bernama Nami. Namun pada saat ia keluar dari kelasnya, ia melihat seorang guru berambut hitam dengan slayer yang terikat di kepalanya, tampak sedang bingung. Nami yang penasaran akan apa yang terjadi dengan guru tersebut segera menghampirinya.

"Makino sensei ada apa? Keliatannya anda terlihat bingung," tanya Nami tiba-tiba, membuat sang sensei kaget. Rupanya tadi ia sedang melamun karena memikirkan sesuatu.

"Nami kau bikin sensei kaget saja," ujarnya pada Nami.

"Memang sensei kenapa?" tanya Nami lagi. Penasaran akan apa yang terjadi pada senseinya ini.

"Hm, begini sensei khawatir sekali dengan Luffy," jawab Makino sensei.

"Ada apa dengan Luffy?" tanya Luffy lagi

"Kau tau kan Luffy sedang sakit dan sekarang dia sendirian di rumahnya. Tadi pagi sih aku bisa ke rumahnya, tapi sekarang tidak bisa karena mendadak ayahku jatuh dari tangga. Jadi aku harus merawatnya juga. Sensei jadi bingung harus bagaimana?" jelas Makino sensei.

Nami jadi kasihan melihat Makino sensei yang seperti itu. Ia tau Makino sensei sangat sayang pada Luffy karena Makino sensei adalah bibinya Luffy. Pengganti ibunya Luffy yang sudah meninggal karena melahirkan. Ia tau hal itu dari cerita Vivi temannya.

Vivi ini dulu pernah suka sama Luffy dan ia mencari tahu semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Luffy. Namun sekarang tidak lagi karena ia sudah ditolak Luffy dan sekarang ia berpacaran dengan Kohza sahabat kecilnya.

"Sensei gimana kalau aku aja, yang nengokin Luffy," tawar Nami tiba-tiba. Hal ini membuat muka Makino sensei yang murung menjadi cerah kembali.

"Eh, benarkah Nami? kau sungguh-sungguh ingin membantuku?" tanya Makino meminta penjelasan dari Nami. Nami hanya menggangguk kecil menanggapi pertanyaan dari Makino.

"Terima kasih Nami, kau memang muridku yang paling baik," ujar Makino senang dan memeluk Nami. Nami hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan dari Makino. Ia senang bisa membantu senseinya. Setelah itu Nami langsung berangkat ke rumah Luffy dengan sepeda miliknya.

***nyanyanyanyanya***

Sesampainya di rumah Luffy, ia sempat kaget karena rumah Luffy sangat besar dan luas. Pantas Makino sensei khawatir sekali dengan Luffy. Luffy sudah sakit, sendirian pula di rumah sebesar ini. Nami pun mencoba menekan bel. Setelah beberapa lama terdengar seorang pemuda berbicara lewat speaker yang ada pada bel tersebut.

"Siapa?" tanyanya.

"Luffy, ini aku Nami aku datang ingin menjengukmu," jawab Nami melalui earphone pada bel tersebut. Pemuda itu sempat terdiam dan beberapa saat kemudian terbukalah pintu gerbang rumah Luffy. Sedetik Nami langsung takjub dengan keadaan rumah Luffy.

Halaman rumah Luffy luas sekali bahkan banyak pohon Sakura tertanam di halaman rumah ini. Tapi karena sedang musim panas, sakura tidak bermekaran. Kalau musim semi pasti rumah ini akan menjadi cantik sekali. Apalagi dirumah terdapat kolam air mancur. Dan pada saat musim semi burung-burung kecil akan berdatangan ke rumah ini lagi, membayangkannya saja Nami langsung terkagum-kagum.

Tapi Nami merasa heran kenapa Luffy yang suka berkelahi itu bisa mempunyai rumah yang seindah ini. Awalnya Nami pikir rumah Luffy bergaya eropa dengan suasana yang mencekam dan banyak jebakan di dalamnya. Maklum Luffy itu termasuk anak dari Dragon seorang ketua Yakuza yang memiliki geng terbesar bernama revolutioner.

Selain itu kakeknya adalah kepala inspektur pusat kepolisian Greendland tempat tinggal mereka. Kakaknya Luffy, Ace juga salah satu dari ketua geng terbesar White Bird dan Kakak pertama Luffy, Sabo juga salah satu anggota geng revolutioner tempat ayahnya bekerja. Sepertinya Nami tahu banyak tentang Luffy, yah maklumlah Vivi temannya itu informan yang hebat.

Kemudian ia pun sampai di depan pintu rumah Luffy dan sekali lagi ia menekan bel pintu. Pintu itu pun langsung terbuka. Munculah seorang pria berambut raven berantakan. Ada luka melintang di bawah matanya dan tangan kanannya di gips sepertinya ia terkena patah tulang. Pemuda tersebut tidak memakai baju dan hanya menggunakan boxer bergambar spongebob, ck ck.

"Yo Nami ada apa kesini?" tanya Luffy kemudian. Nami hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan penampilan Luffy yang seperti.

"Lu..Luffy kau kenapa telanjang?" tanya Nami balik.

"Habis panas, AC di rumah lagi mati, kami belum sempat memperbaikinya," jawab Luffy santai.

"Terus kenapa kau memakai boxer yang bergambar spongebob, ya ampun kau seperti anak kecil saja," ucap Nami yang kembali sweatdrop dengan melihat penampilan Luffy lagi.

"Loh memangnya kenapa spongebob kan keren. Lagipula ini masih mending, boxer Sabo bergambar teddy bear sedangkan boxer Ace bergambar dora," jelas Luffy membuat Nami shock akan jawaban dari Luffy. Sepertinya ketiga bersaudara itu mempunyai selera yang unik.

"Oh ya masuk Nami jangan berdiri di depan pintu mulu, duduklah di sana," ujar Luffy mempersilahkan Nami masuk dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk.

"Iya, terima kasih." Nami pun mengikuti Luffy dan langsung duduk di tempat yang telah dipersiapkan oleh Luffy.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Luffy kemudian.

"Aku ke sini hanya ingin menengokmu apa baik-baik saja atau tidak, karena kata Makino sensei kau lagi sakit, tapi sendirian di rumah sebesar ini," jawab Nami.

"Hm, aku tidak tahu Nami, ternyata kau mengkhawatirkanku, karena biasanya kau tidak peduli denganku. Malahan kita sering berantem kalau di kelas," ungkap Luffy kemudian. Membuat Nami jadi salah tingkah. Sebenarnya ia juga bingung kenapa ia begitu perhatian sama berandalan seperti Luffy.

"Ehm, aku hanya tidak ingin Makino sensei bersedih karena tidak bisa menengokmu, makanya aku menawarkan diri untuk menengokmu," jelas Nami kemudian.

"Oh, memangnya kanapa Makino tidak bisa datang?"

"Ayahnya jatuh dari tangga, makanya beliau tidak bisa datang."

"Heh, dasar orang tua pecicilan jadilah dia jatuh dari tangga."

"Kau tidak boleh menghina seperti itu, namanya juga musibah," nasihat Nami.

"Memang dia pecicilan kok," ujar Luffy tak mau kalah.

"Ehm Luffy ngomong-ngomong kenapa tanganmu bisa di gips seperti itu?" tanya Nami yang dari tadi penasaran dengan tangan Luffy yang digips.

"Ah, ini ketiban orang yang jatuh dari pohon, tanganku jadi patah karena nahan orang itu," jawab Luffy.

"EH?" Nami sempat kaget mendengar jawaban dari Luffy. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan sesuatu.

Flashback

_Di sebuah taman bermain Greenland seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang dan dikuncir dua menangis di bawah pohon. Saat itu Nami baru saja pulang dari sekolah dan ia melihat gadis kecil itu menangis. Ia pun langsung menghampiri gadis kecil itu dan menanyakan akan apa yang terjadi._

"_Adik kecil kenapa menangis?" tanya Nami pada gadis tersebut._

"_Bonekaku nyangkut di pohon hiks hiks," ucapnya masih menangis sesegukan. Nami pun segera melihat ke atas pohon dan benar saja ada sebuah boneka beruang yang nyangkut diujung ranting pohon._

"_Bagaimana itu bisa menyangkut?" tanya Nami heran._

"_Tadi aku sedang main boneka, terus ada anak-anak nakal yang merebut paksa bonekaku hiks hiks. Kemudian melemparnya ke atas pohon, hueeee padahal itu hadiah dari mama," jawabnya dan nangisnya sekarang bertambah kencang. Nami kasihan melihat gadis itu. Kemudian ia pun memeluk gadis kecil itu._

"_Cup cup, jangan nangis yah nanti kakak ambilkan bonekanya untukmu," ujar Nami menenangkan gadis itu._

"_Hiks hiks benarkah?" tanya gadis itu meminta kepastian. Nami hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dari gadis itu._

"_Terima kasih kakak," ujar gadis itu tersenyum manis. Nami pun ikut tersenyum juga. Kemudian dia melepas pelukannya dari gadis itu. Jujur ia tampak ragu untuk memanjat pohhon tersebut di karenakan pohon itu sangat tinggi. Apalagi bonekanya ada di ujung ranting. Ia takut dahan pohon tidak kuat menahan tubuhnya. Tapi kemudian ia memberanikan diri memanjat pohon itu._

_Setelah melepas sepatunya ia memanjat pohon tersebut. Sang gadis kecil pun berusaha menyemangati Nami. Tak jauh dari tempat itu seorang pemuda berambut raven memperhatikan Nami yang sedang memanjat. Kemudian pemuda tersebut menghampiri tempat Nami memanjat pohon. Ia melihat Nami memanjat pohon dengan susah payah. Ia memandang Nami dengan tatapan yang tidak diketahui artinya_

_Saat ini Nami sudah sampai di atas pohon. Tepat di dahan di mana bonekanya tersangkut. Dengan hati-hati ia mencoba meraih boneka itu dan beberapa saat kemudian ia berhasil meraih boneka itu. Sang gadis kecil bersorak senang. Nami juga senang karena berhasil boneka tersebut. Tapi ia tidak sadar karena dahan tempatnya berpijak retak._

"_NAMI HATI-HATI!" teriak pemuda yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Nami. Nami pun menengok ke bawah tempat ke pemuda itu berteriak. Sepertinya ia mengenal pemuda itu. Namun tiba-tiba dahan tempat Nami berpijak sukses patah. Sontak Nami kaget dan berteriak._

"_AAAAAAA!" teriak Nami saat terjatuh._

"_KAKAK!" teriak gadis kecil itu juga yang panik karena Nami terjatuh dari pohon yang tinggi. Dengan sigap pemuda itu menangkap Nami yang terjatuh dan pemuda itu berhasil menangkap Nami. Tapi tiba-tiba pemuda itu terpeleset ranting pohon yang jatuh bersama Nami dan pemuda tersebut kehilangan keseimbangan. Pemuda itu terjatuh bersama dengan Nami. Tangan kanannya membentur batu yang ada dibawahnya._

_Pemuda itu tampak mengerang kesakitan. Nami yang kaget karena terjatuh pingsan seketika. Pemuda tersebut memanggil-manggil nama Nami, tapi sepertinya Nami sudah pingsan duluan._

End Flasback

Sepertinya Nami ingat. Saat Nami terjatuh ia sempat melihat siapa yang menangkapnya saat terjatuh. Ia adalah Luffy. Nami baru ingat sekarang karena ia pingsan sebelumnya. Tapi ia heran kenapa Luffy tidak menjelaskan secara detail kalau Luffy lah yang menolongnya. Saat ingin bertanya tiba-tiba perut Luffy berbunyi.

"Er, gomen Nami sepertinya aku lapar," ucap Luffy nyengir membuat Nami sweatdrop kembali dengan tingkah laku Luffy.

"Baiklah, akan kubuatkan bubur untukmu," tawar Nami kemudian.

"Eh serius Nami, hua terima kasih Nami," ungkap Luffy senang dan langsung merangkul nami dengan tangan kirinya yang tidak patah.

"Deg." Entah kenapa Nami terkejut dengan tingkah Luffy yang merangkulnya. Baru kali ini ia dan Luffy berada begitu dekat. Entah kenapa juga jantung Nami berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia bingung kenapa bisa begini. Kemudian dengan cepat dia melepas rangkulan Luffy dan buru-buru menghindari Luffy. Hal ini membuat Luffy heran kenapa Nami malah menjauh darinya.

"Eng Nami kenapa?" tanya Luffy penasaran.

"Ti..tidak apa, ehm dimana dapurnya Luffy? biar segera kumasakan untukmu buburnya," tanya Nami berusaha menenangkan jantungnya. Luffy mengangkat sebelah alisnya ke atas. Heran kenapa Nami tiba-tiba jadi gagap begitu. Tapi kemudian ia mengacuhkan perasaannya itu dan menunjukan Nami arah dapur. Dengan segera Nami menuju dapur yang ditunjukan Luffy.

Luffy hanya bengong melihat tingkah Nami yang mendadak aneh.

"Ah sudahlah, meningan aku nonton spongebob aja," ujar Luffy cuek dan langsung menyalakan TV dengan tangan kirinya. Ia menyetel acara spongebob ck ck sepertinya Luffy sangat menyukai spongebob.

Beberapa saat kemudian Nami keluar dengan membawa bubur di tangannya. Kemudian ia menyerahkan buburnya pada Luffy dan menyuruhnya makan. Tapi Luffy hanya diam dan hanya menatap makanan itu di atas meja. Nami yang melihat itu mendengus kesal karena sudah capek-capek dibuatin, Luffy hanya melihatnya doang.

"Kenapa diam aja? Di makan dong?" tanya Nami kesal.

"Tanganku kan di gips gimana mau makan," jawab Luffy kemudian. Nami langsung menepuk jidatnya , ia lupa kalau tangan Luffy sedang cidera. Nami jadi bingung apa ia harus menyuapi Luffy tapi dia ragu. Disaat itu perut Luffy kembali berbunyi membuat Nami jadi kasihan. Dengan ragu-ragu ia mengambil bubur itu. Dan perlahan ia menyendokan buburnya dan menyuapinya pada Luffy. Luffy memiringkan kepalanya bingung akan kelakuan Nami. Hal ini membuat Nami berdecak kesal.

"Makanlah, biar aku yang suapin," ucap Nami kemudian. Luffy menggangguk paham dan memakan makanan yang disuapi Nami dengan senang.

"Enak, kau pandai memasak Nami," Puji Luffy tersenyum. Lagi-lagi jantung Nami berdetak dengan keras. Wajahnya terasa memanas dan sepertinya muncul semburat tipis pada kulit putih Nami di kedua pipinya.

"Nami? Hei kenapa wajahmu memerah, kau sakit?" tanya Luffy kemudian saat sadar kalau pipi Nami memerah. Dari cara bicara Luffy, pemuda itu tampak khawatir.

"Ti..tidak aku tidak sakit," elak Nami memalingkan wajahnya, supaya tidak ketahuan oleh Luffy.

"Sungguhkah?" tanya Luffy tidak percaya. Kemudian ia mencoba meraba kening Nami dengan tangan kirinya. Nami benar-benar kaget dengan kelakuan Luffy. Wajahnya tambah memerah dan sepertinya jantungnya bertambah cepat saja. Kalau begini terus mungkin Nami bisa mati karena jantungnya copot.

" Aku sungguh tidak sakit," jawab Nami menepis tangan Luffy yang ada dikening Nami.

"Apa benar? "Tanya Luffy tidak percaya.

"Ia benar, ehm ini karena..karena...ah karena udara disini sangat panas jadi mukaku jadi memerah," jawab Nami Berbohong.

"Oh begitu, udara disini memang panas Nami, nanti aku akan meminta Dadan memperbaiki AC-nya," ujar Luffy kemudian. Setelah itu Nami melanjutkan aktivitasnya tadi yang tertunda.

"Erghhhh, kenyang," ucap Luffy bersendawa.

"Ih, kau jorok sekali sih Luffy," ungkap Nami jijik.

"Shi shi shi, gomen Nami kebiasaan kalau kenyang suka begini," ucap Luffy menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Huh, kebiasaan jelek jangan diulangi, tidak baik," nasihat Nami seperti ibu-ibu PKK **#digetok Nami**.

"Nami, sering-seringlah membuat makanan untukku, masakanmu enak," pinta Luffy kemudian.

"Boleh, tapi kau harus membayar lima puluh ribu bery, setiap satu makanan."

"Hie, mahal amet, dasar rentenir," ejek Luffy dan langsung diberi hadiah jitakan oleh Nami.

"Sekali lagi ngatain aku, ku belah kau jadi dua," ujar Nami sadis. Tapi bukannya takut Luffy malah mengejek Nami, ck ck benar-benar tebal muka Luffy ini. Gak sadar kalau berhadapan dengan mak lampir **#dirajam Nami**.

"Adududuh, kau galak sekali Nami, dasar monster," ungkap Luffy blak-blakan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol. Dan sekali lagi Luffy diberi hadiah jitakan oleh Nami. Hingga jadilah dua benjol bertingkat di atas kepalanya.

"Ngomong sekali lagi, kau akan kujadiakan perkedel," ujar Nami kesal.

"Ukh iya-iya," jawab Luffy yang akhirnya berhenti mengejek Nami, karena ia tidak mau nanti kepalanya jadi benjol bertingkat tiga.

Setelah itu Nami segera membereskan makanannya ke dapur dan mencucinya. Sementara itu Luffy yang sudah kenyang entah kenapa ia merasa mengantuk dan kemudian ia pun tertidur di atas sofa. Beberapa saat kemudian Nami pun selesei dari acara mencuci piringnya. Dan ia melihat Luffy tertidur pulas. Nami tersenyum melihat Luffy yang tertidur.

"Manis sekali," ungkap Nami tidak sadar akan apa yang digumankannya.

"Ups apa yang kupikirkan, aku pasti sudah gila," ujarnya kemudian baru sadar akan apa yang telah ia ungkapkan. Nami memandang Luffy lagi dan ia mencoba menyentuh pipi Luffy.

"Tapi tak kusangka ternyata kulitnya halus juga untuk seorang pria..hah?" Nami kembali menutup mulutnya lagi, sepertinya ia benar-benar sudah gila. Tapi kemudian ia melihat ke arah Luffy lagi. Jantungnya kini berdebar dengan keras. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luffy. Ok sepertinya Nami mau berbuat mesum sama Luffy **#di injek Nami. **Sekarang wajahnya bertambah dekat dan ...

Nami pun mencium kening Luffy. Tiba-tiba ia tersadar dan menjauhkan diri dari Luffy. Ia bingung kenapa ia bisa melakukan hal ini. Ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Aku pasti sudah benar-benar gila," ungkap Nami dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Luffy. Ia pun menuju keluar rumah dan hendak pulang. Ketika berada di luar ia bernafas lega karena sudah jauh dari Luffy, karena kalau di dekat Luffy mungkin ia kan mati karena serangan jantung.

"Fiuh, aku bingung, kenapa aku bisa melakukan ini, hae benar-benar hari yang melelahkan," ungkap Nami sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Sesaat ketika ia berada di depan gerbang rumah Luffy. Ia tersenyum dan menggumankan sesuatu.

"Terima kasih Luffy, terima kasih telah menolongku," ungkap Nami dan langsung pulang ke rumahnya dengan riang gembira.

*****END*****

Huaa noah nyampah lagi, dan lagi-lagi sasarannya LuNa *guling-guling kasur

Nami: Baka Noah kenapa aku yang nyosor duluan

Noah: Eh? bukannya kau suka nyosor duluan #dicekek Nami

Nami:Baka

Noah: lagian di fic kemarin luffy yang nyosor sekarang Nami lah Nami: tapi kan #blushing Noah: ok, biarkan Nami yang terkena virus merah jambu dan terima kasih yang kemarin udah ngereview fic Noah, Noah sampai guling-guling ada juga fic gaje Noah yang baca. Nd jangan lupa mereview #memohon dengan puppy eyes no jutsu, See you again ^^


End file.
